impossibleragefandomcom-20200214-history
Impossiblerage Wiki
WELCOME: Welcome to the guild impossiblerage wiki Everyone helps each other, we are a team, we are a guild, we are ONE! We are happy to have you join us, enjoy the site it is here to help. On this page you will find rules and requirements for the guild impossiblerage, information on different parts of the game and some tips. If you have any questions feel free to ask leaders whodoyouthink, Mike, Super. You can also ask Mr know it all the amazing and awesome Dak, questions about the page or info wanted to be added talk to "whodoyouthink" aka who, Laura, or muf I'd like to say a special thank you to the Amazon guild insomnia and there leaders without them impossiblerage would not be. Thank you to Kevin, Never, Drakon, Mhoot, and of course Flash. YOU ALL ROCK YOUR HELP IS MUCH APPRECIATED! RULES: #Donation week starts Monday and ends Sunday at 00:00 game time. Donation is 300 minimum a week every week, even if you over donate in one week it doesn't roll over to next week. We appreciate your donations, thank you. What you don't donate must be made up on top of the new weeks donation. *IF YOU DON'T DONATE FOR 3 WEEKS YOU WILL BE KICKED #NO hauling before 20:47 for Torch which is every Wednesday and Saturday. Wait for leaders to say its ok, if your not sure ask before you do. *if for some reason can't make torch that doesn't mean you can haul early, just don't haul* If you didn't help haul you have NO businesses asking why we did bad if and when we do bad. #EVERYONE is EXPECTED to participate in GUILD WARS. This is a TEAM EFFORT. Repeated absences from war will lead to being kicked from guild. Talk to leader if you will miss a guild wars. #No bad language or perverted remarks, please let's keep it clean and nice. We are a team, lets act like it. #No spamming mesa/wretched gorge please. You want to mesa/ wg then please ask in guild chat and make a team. No answer, No mesa/wg invites. If you were not in team made in guild chat please don't join wait your turn and ask if you can go next. We need to take turns. #You have a problem with guild or a member take it up with a leader. We do care and we will listen and we will do our best to help. Don't start a fight in guild chat or in pm it will only make things worse. #Help each other out, give advice, or just cheer someone on. We are a team we are competing with other guilds not with our own guild. We are a team lets work together and be great! Screenshot 2015-02-21-14-13-09.png|Demo Member Base: Hey Impossiblerage members, you have a cool base setup? Do you have design skill? Show us what you got and share your base setups with your team mates! Remember impossiblerage members you guys ROCK! Donations: Donations are what makes a guild strong. We need to pay for the daily boss fight and the flags we use. Upgrading flags and the guild cost a lot of shards. Players are encouraged to donate more if they can. Donations week starts Monday and ends Sunday at 00:00. Best time to donate is Wednesday or Saturday after torch from the 800 shard reward. The more donations the higher our rank is as well. Thank you all for your support and donations, keep up the great work. If you want to know if you owe for donations check out our second page for list and amount, you all rock!( page not up yet as leader) -300 weekly Wretched Gorge: No spamming the Invites for people to join, ask in guild chat and make a team. Entering the wretched gorge the portal sits next to storm mesa entrance. The shield icon will take bring you into it. Only crashers with 20,000 + might can enter the wretched gorge. Wretched Gorge is Also known as "Team Here Be Monsters or THBM." Mesa 1.png|Demo Might requirement to enter: Wretched Gorge I 20,000 Wretched Gorge II 40,000 Wretched Gorge III 60,000 Wretched Gorge IV 100,000 When you enter the battlefield you can change between your 3 base setups by pressing edit, have fun! A) Setting Up Your Formation: Before playing wretched gorge players need to build their base. Tap "Form Team" to get started on setting up. You get to defend a 10x10 square base. Tap the building icon in bottom right corner and place the corresponding building on the base. The base cane be fixed by moving the buildings to where you want them. You can save up to 3 base designs, choose the one you want and hit the X in top corner to save. Buildings in the wretched gorge: The buildings used are, Arrow Towers, Magic Towers, Cannon Towers, Hero Bases, and Walls. You can only use up to 6 hero bases, but there is no limits to how many of the other buildings you can use. Hero's can be placed In the towers garrison to increase the buildings defense. Heroes should also be placed on the hero bases to join the battle directly. Default formation you will see when you enter battle. Only one formation can be selected as default, only one base can be used at a time. You can rotate you base for easy defensive positioning in battle, each time you tap 'Rotate' your base will rotate 90 degrees counter-clockwise. To start a base over just tap the 'Reset' button it will remove all buildings and walls and heroes from the base. Upgrading Buildings: To upgrade your buildings tap the up arrow on each building icon and it allows you to enter another screen where it allows you to upgrade your buildings and walls. Your defense can be Raised by upgrading buildings, you only have to do this once and they will be permanently upgraded for all battles. The maximum level for all buildings is level 30. Gold, Mana, and Honor Badges are needed to upgrade the buildings. Walls can be upgraded instantly but the towers and hero bases take time to finish. When you enter the upgrade screen you can see the time it takes and what it cost. B) Battling in Wretched Gorge: The wretched gorge also known as Team Here Be Monsters can be fought with 3 other guild members or like in mesa 3 random players. When you enter the wretched gorge portal you will have 3 choices, form team, join team, create. From team: This is where you set up your base with building, walls, and heroes. Join team: This will put you in a random battle with random players in this dungeon who are playing the game at that time. Create: This allows you to create your own team by inviting 3 other guild members to join. Defensive Might: The value that appears on left side, it's based on heroes in base, level of buildings, and Walls. Rotate: Each player can rotate their own bases before battle starts, to fit with other players base designs for best battle result. Victory: The demon from the lost realm will lead his monster to attack your base. Kill all monsters and the demon to win. If all buildings and heroes are destroyed or if monsters are not defeated In the time given the battle is lost. C) Rewards When you have a victory you will each get some nice rewards. Random rewards from, blue crystals, red crystals, elite hero cards, legendary hero cards. Wretched Gorge boxes will give any random crest except psyshield. The crest will be either level 1 or level 2. Wretched Gorge I - wretched gorge box - 1 red crystal bag(L), 1 blue crystal bag(L), 1 elite hero card Wretched Gorge II - wretched gorge box - 1 red crystal bag(L), 2 blue crystal bag(L), 2 elite hero cards Wretched Gorge III - wretched gorge box - 2 red crystal bag(s), 1 blue crystal bag(s), 1 legendary hero card Wretched Gorge IV - wretched gorge box- 2 red crystal bag(s), 3 blue crystal bag(s), 3 legendary hero cards. Mesa: No spamming the Invites for people to join, ask in guild chat first and make a team. Mesa 1: Need 1 Pumpkin duke and all gather at bottom corner Mesa 2: Need 2 Pumpkin duke. Players start in 4 corners, pumpkin dukes at top and left conner to avoid bombs Mesa 3: Need 3 pumpkin dukes, players start in 4 corners Mesa 4: Need at least 3 pumpkin dukes, 2 players in one corner and 2 players in another corner Heroes: Ordinary: Green *Angel *Marauder *Hill Giant Screenshot 2015-02-21-14-13-09.png|Demo *Engineer *Frost witch *Dryad *Alchemist *Marksman Elite: blue *Executioner *Assassin *Werewolf *Cyclops *Shaman *Pain-Da *Serpent queen *Ice demon *Triton Legendary: purple *Siren *Paladin *Champion *Succubus *Druid *Ninja *Thunder god *Atlanticore *Grizzly Reaper *Immortep *Phantom King Legendary: can't get with shards (purple) *Snowzilla *Aries *Vlad Dracula *Pumpkin duke *Cupid *Santa Boom *Death Knight *Orksbane *Warlock *Treantaur *Harpy Queen *Skull Knight *Moltanica *Ghoulem *Dread Drake *Valentina *Candy Kane *Artica Rewarded for Gem Purchases (Can't get any other way) *Spirit Mage *Minotaur *Destroyer Boss: We fight boss 3 at 20:15 game time, unless Leader Who wont be on for boss she will set timer for 20:30. Please make sure your heroes are alive at this time. All players that want to fight boss can go everyday. Leaders will call in a few players to start boss. These players are to use a few heroes to do short runs at 8 million damage per turn. Players that go first cannot exceed 36 million damage or you will be penalized 100 shards per million damage over. If you ener boss early you will be penalized 200 shards for early entry. All other players may enter boss when boss health reaches UNDER 36 MILLION. '''Use full power. There is no penalty for going over 36 million at end of boss, only early starters. The Max HB earned is when you do 34.9 million damage, so there is no reason to go higher. We Will do BOSS 4 Randomly when enough players are on, and there are no limitations. Please ask leaders before boss when to go if you are not sure Torch Battle Max Rewards for impossiblerage: 800 shards and 10,000 Hb Torch battles are on Wednesday and Saturday from 9:00 to 21:00 server time, Please be signed in by 20:30 server time. The Last 10 to 15 minutes of torch battles are most important, it's when all guilds attack. If you are caught hauling before then you will be kicked out of the guild. At 20:47 haul 10 heroes all from the same guild. Choose a guild in the middle of the pack (not on first or last few pages) that has a minimum of 25% and better to have 50%. After hauling click the 'guard' screen and see who is stealing from us. You can see the hero and the time remaining, clicking on the hero shows it's level. Only defend against heroes you think you can beat, you only get 10 chances. There will be multiple pages of people attacking us, DO NOT GUARD AGAINST PEOPLE WHO WILL HIT AFTER TIME HAS EXPIRED. During the day do not allow guild to go over 50% of torches. If you check the first page info on the left side it will show you guild rank and the current number of torches the guild has out of how many we need. If we are over 50% DO NOT HAUL TORCHES. If we are under, click haul then see if the guild is hauling torches first. Always guard first before you haul, and check in guild chat to see what is happening before you haul. Guild rank is very important in a torch battle. We do not have to be first to win. In fact, we do not want to be ranked in the top 30 or bottom 200 throughout the battle. These are the guild's that get attacked most often by high leveled players. Communication and teamwork are key in winning torch battles and getting mad rewards. They are fun and can be challenging, and it gives the whole guild a chance to work together as a team twice a week. The more members that are on for the last hour of torch battle guarantee our winning every time! '''IF YOU DO NOT PARTICIPATE IN TORCH, YOU MUST DONATE THE SHARDS WON DURING TORCH TO THE GUILD OR GET KICKED. Lost Realm: To enter on Lost Realm 10,000 might is required. Screenshot 2015-02-21-14-13-09.png|Demo *invite friends to help fight realm boss The Lost Realm is located at the east side of the screen where the bridge is together with the portal. Level and Experience-''' As the player gains more battle exp and levels up in the Lost Realm, new map area will be revealed until level 17. Explore and defeat monsters to increase your level. 'Stamina (Moving Energy)-' Energy is needed to move around on the map. Energy will recharge at 1 point / 10 min. One can also buy energy by clicking the Purchase button sign or use Stamina Card. 'Blue Crystal-' This resource is used to inscribe your heroes to raise the inscription level. Once level 21 is reached you can equip heroes with crests which further boost your hero. Blue Crystal may be obtained from the crystal mines and Battle Altars. Player may collect up to a maximum of 10,000,000 blue crystals at a time. 'Red Crystal-' This resource may be obtained by defeating monsters. It is used to upgrade the production of blue crystal mines and are required to combine identical crests from the same type into a higher level crest. Player may collect up to a maximum of 1,000,000 red crystals at a time. 'Form team- '''Hero placement for Lost Realm, click the icon and place heroes onto tiles. '''Treasure Chest Box-' There are 3 types of treasure boxes: bronze, silver, and gold. The corresponding type of key is needed to open the box. The treasure boxes contain rewards such as blue crystal bags, crest bags, crest boxes, gold packs and mana packs. Rewards have varying levels of quality as well, with silver and gold treasure boxes sometimes providing rare versions '''Crystal Mine- '''This tile produces blue crystals continuously. It works the same way as a mana mill. You can upgrade it with red crystals to increase production. The level of the mine cannot be raised above your level in Lost Realm. Blue Crystal tiles can be emptied by simply clicking on them, DO NOT waste energy walking to the tile to get the crystals. Blue Crystal tiles cannot be attacked and thus provide you your own steady source of blue crystal income. '''Battle altar- '''When you have 'captured' a dungeon tile you can start drawing resources from them the same way as Blue Crystal tiles, but they cannot be upgraded. At 400 crystals/hour and 4000 max storage their income is pretty big. Battle Altars can be lost to other players after a 4 hour shield expires.Battle Altars give you more blue crystals than your mines, the more you upgrade the more you get. Each battle altar will have a shield or a sword above it. If it has a shield, it is protected. If it has a sword, you can attack their battle altar and take it over. When attacking their altar, you battle their 5 man line up. It does not take stamina to attack an altar, so keep attacking them until you win. '''Energy: Stamina - You have a maximum of 80 energy. 1 energy is replenished every 10 minutes. Every move on the map takes 1 energy. Attacking Battle Altar costs nothing. When you refill with e.g. 5/80 stamina left, you will have 85/80 stamina (the remaining points are not lost) You can replenish your energy bar back to full by spending gems. Crests: Crests are the most important items used for inscribing heroes. Crests has 17 types which corresponds to 17 talents that heroes use (Enlighten is talent but not available as a crest). Each crest talent consists of 4 types I to IV, each level 1 to 5. Crests can be combined given that it should be at the same types. Crest Bag/Box-''' contains "normal" crests: Blade Shell, Flame Guard, Scorch, Slow Down, Sprint, Stone Skin and Tenacity. 'Rare Crest Bag/Box-' contains rare crests: Bulwark, Deadly Strike, Heavy Blow, Scatter, Self Destruct and War God. 'Mythic Crest Bag/Box-' contains mythic crests: Berserk, Life Drain, Revitalize and Revive. ''What is the best crest to have on a hero?' depending on the hero, and what talent the hero already has, and what battle mode. Generally if your hero has an offensive talent, then crests with defensive talent is a good match; and vice versa. Slowdown crests are great for boss fight and team mesa battles since the proc does an extra attack. Scorch is a good defensive talent even at low levels for melee heroes. HERE BE DEMON: A new 2 player boss battle in the lost realm. Player can pick either a guild member or a friend to join in on the battle. Once a friend has been picked that same friend can't be used in the next 30 minutes. Next boss can appear right after defeating first boss, there is no cool down. ABILITIES: *Huge damage *Reflects damage *Reduces damage *Stuns targets With any of these abilities boss can also have mobs, which are legendary heroes that accompany him in battle. Strategy: The key to win is decreasing Demon's damage and block its ability: - Moltanica is very useful for HBD, especially with Revitalize 5/5 and skill 9/9 - Frost witch also very useful, especially in combination with moltanica - Succubus - Any healer - Aries, very good if players have this hero an talents proc with 3 second difference in time. One have 5/5 revitalize and second 2/5 or higher - 2 pumpkin dukes very useful - Cupid is not very useful nor is his skill because of 2 pumpkin duke heroes will be at maximum damage restriction (60,000) Best team for HBD: 2 Moltanica, 2 Aries, 2 Pumpkin dukes, Druid, Frost witch, Succubus, and either Santa boom or Dracula.